New Home
by Silver Bullet Productions
Summary: Becoming materialized for the first time gave Aelita overwhelming new sensations, but what was this feeling in her heart, so strong yet tender? And why could she only feel it around Jeremie? An alternate ending to season one. Jerlita, Yulrich, Oddissi.
1. Finally

_Silver Bullet Productions presents:_

**New Home  
**

**Chapter 1: Finally  
**

"Ready to take the big jump?"

"Ready."

"Then here we go."

Jeremie pressed the last key and watched the screen as his program began to read Aelita's virtual genetic code.

"Code: Earth."

Aelita watched as she levitated above the platform and waited for the materialization to begin. As she looked at her tower, all the data screens around her showed the tower scanning her genetic code. Knowing that she didn't have to do anything, she wondered what it was like to be human, what it'd be like to feel, to touch, to breathe, but she knew that the waiting was over.

Everything around her became more and more bright, the light so intense that she had to close her eyes, and a persistent humming in her ears that was getting louder and louder every second. It was so odd, she could've sworn she felt like her entire body was being split into molecules, every bit of her light as air…until the humming got even louder, and all of a sudden, she felt…heavy.

It was a sensation unlike any other she'd ever had, anything she'd ever imagined. It was like her entire body was changing shape, and being created from thin air at the same time. She then felt for the first time as her legs, arms, body and head took on physical shape, like she was being molded and manipulated. And just when she thought that the constant humming couldn't get any louder, it stopped.

She felt her body slump to the ground as it finally materialized, the small impact forcing the inexperienced girl to rest on her side. As soon as her warm skin touched the surface, however, she felt a sharp sensation against the polished and smooth material that contrasted with the strange feeling she felt inside her own body. She wanted to open her eyes and finally take a look at her surroundings, but it was still too bright and she kept her eyes protected. But Aelita felt the light dying now as she felt a rush of air moving towards her, along with a loud hissing sound.

"She's finally here…"

Aelita immediately recognized that voice…it was Jeremie. Was she with him? Did it work? Was she finally…real? Feeling a curiosity unlike anything, she opened her eyes and finally looked up. Everything seemed so blurry, she couldn't distinguish any of the colors and shapes in front of her, but as her eyes gradually focused, she was finally to make out that mysterious figure…Jeremie. His adorable face was right in front of her, looking at her with the same kindness and sweetness she had seen so many times.

"Welcome to Earth, Aelita…" he spoke, almost not believing that she was really there. But no, his eyes weren't lying…Aelita was there, looking back at him with her lovely green eyes, orbs that were even more gorgeous when they were real and looking right at him. And not hiding behind a computer screen, but actually here, in the physical world... Jeremie felt his heart swelling with strong feelings - pride, joy and relief certainly, but there was also something else, something more subtle...

…then he heard the voices of his friends cheering in celebration, reminding him of their presence.

Oh, but it didn't matter... for Aelita was finally here, in the flesh. Oh, how long had he dreamed of this moment? It had taken up all of his time, his energy, his thoughts for over a year. Materializing Aelita had become more than his hobby; it had become his passion, his obsession, his life. And now... she was here, looking even more beautiful than he'd imagined her to. All of his work had come to this lovely goal.

Meanwhile, Aelita kept her gaze fixed on him, marveled that she had actually made it here, that Jeremie had done it, she was finally here. She was finally a real human being. It was all thanks to him, wasn't it?

"Thank you," she said politely and turned her gaze away from Jeremie and back to her own body. The first thing she noticed that her clothes had changed, her earthly attire had a more plain style, but it was comfortable. As she looked at her arms and legs, however, she felt this strange sensation. Almost like she could feel their presence without even looking at them...it was so strange.

"No problem...it was all for you," Jeremie replied, still taking in the sight of Aelita, remembering how long he had dreamt of this moment...and it was finally here. Aelita remained silent, unable to take her eyes off Jeremie for some reason. Was it because he had worked so hard to bring her here, and she was thinking of all the adventures she could have now...

"Well, real life's not gonna be much fun if you stay lying down, Princess," Odd joked.

"Oh," Aelita realized that she was still on her side and felt her cheeks take on some of the color of her hair.

Using her arms to support her, Aelita started to lift herself off the floor of the scanner...only for her inexperienced muscles to give way, and she ended up falling back to the floor. As soon as she fell to the hard metal floor, Aelita felt yet another sensation running through her body, only this one didn't feel good. Aelita couldn't help but exclaim a short cry, wondering what was this unpleasnt feeling. She'd have to be more careful, as moving around here on Earth took a bit more effort than what she remembered from Lyoko.

Jeremie let out a quick gasp. "Are you okay?... Here, I'll help," the boy offered and knelt down, extending his hand.

Aelita's nodded while readjusting her body so it was in a better position to stand, and then lifted her hand to allow Jeremie's to wrap around it. Aelita couldn't help but gasp as she felt a wild series of pleasant sensations on her own hand, coming from the warm contact. Before she could say anything, Jeremie pulled her to her feet so she was now standing just a few feet from him. The girl wobbled a bit once her feet were supporting her, but hardly even noticed as the pleasant feelings on her hand trumped everything else.

"Wow, that... feels..." the girl found it hard to put her thoughts into words as she continued to run her fingers over Jeremie's hand, tracing over his knuckles and the individual fingers, amazed at how her fingertips were picking up the information. The flesh felt warm and soft, yet at the same time strong. She was stunned by how much detail she could feel, and how that warm feeling exended to her hand as Jeremie lightly squeezed it. And yet for some reason, Aelita felt more than fingertips touching Jeremie's, almost as if there was something else happening inside her chest.

Jeremie couldn't stop his cheeks from turning red as Aelita continued to softly caress his hand. His other hand was placed bashfully behind his head, gripping his hair.

"She's reading his palm to see if they're going to be together forever," Odd whispered and playfully nudged Ulrich.

At Odd's voice, Aelita's eyes snapped to the rest of the group, just now acknowledging them. She noticed that Odd had a huge grin on his face and was shaking from barely repressed laughter. Ulrich was glancing sideways at Yumi, silently blushing, while the girl was glancing at Aelita herself with a kind smile. And that's when she realized exactly what she'd been doing.

"Sorry Jeremie," Aelita apologized and after an affectionate squeeze removed her touch. "I've just... never... _felt_ like this before... it's all so new." Her green eyes looked around the scanner room and rested back on her friends. They looked so different here on Earth, so much more detailed...their clothes were different, their faces seemed smoother, all of them looking so happy that she was with them...

"I-it's ok-kay," he stuttered, and suddenly found himself wishing that she hadn't let go of his hand. "I uh, yeah..." Jeremie stuttered, then fell silent as he felt at a loss for words, not knowing what to say next.

"Yeah, so let's get out of this factory, huh?" Yumi suggested to break the awkwardness. "There are a ton of things to see outside."

"Yeah, I can't wait to..." Aelita began, but stopped in her tracks as she saw standing behind her friends a very large man, bigger than everyone else. She had never see him before, his appearance was almost frightening to her, despite his smile and relaxed pose. Jeremie quickly realized what was wrong and talked before Jim tried tried to explain it himself.

"It's okay, Aelita. That's Jim. He's a friend. A _new_ friend, you've got nothing to worry about," he reassured her, but Aelita was still staring warily at Jim. She wasn't sure if he was really a friend, but if Jeremie said he was, then she trusted him.

"Well, Aelita, ready to go outside?" Odd said with a smile on his face, imagining Aelita's reaction when she stepped out of the factory.

"Of course...I've been wondering what Earth is like**. **That's all I've thought about for the last year." She turned to look at Jeremie. "And you've told me so much about it, I can't wait to see and do everything we've talked about," Aelita gave Jeremie a tender smile, which he returned, his heart racing in almost surreal happiness as he felt his cheeks getting warmer once more.

"Well, what are we waiting for, then?" Ulrich asked and headed for the elevator.

The other kids and Jim followed, suddenly eager to get out of the musty, cramped basement. Aelita found herself wobbling instead of walking, as she was still getting used to her new limbs, with flesh, muscles, and bones to control. But after a few baby steps and stumbles, during which Jeremie was eager to offer his help**,** the girl had finally made her way into the elevator, her ticket to freedom.

The golden metal doors shut the six of them in, and after a hissing sound, started moving them upwards. A feeling of weightless gripped Aelita's body for a moment before the rush of the elevator realigned her sense of where she was. It felt so strange, having a physical body...

Once the elevator reached its destination, a clanging sound was heard, indicating that the door was ready to open. As Aelita waited for the door to open and show her the outside world, she felt a strange hammering sensation in her chest. What puzzled her was that it seemed like it was coming from the _inside_ of her body. What was that, did it mean anything?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door finally opening. She was greeted by the sight of the factory's interior, and it wasn't exactly the sight she had expected; it pretty much looked like metal and concrete built to encapsulate a huge empty space. But unlike the cramped elevator, the enormous interior was a welcome change, as there was space to roam, to walk, to run, to explore...

"Well, come on, the world is not gonna explore itself. Let's go outside," Ulrich said behind the pink-haired girl, feeling uncomfortable in a such a small space with all his friends. If the elevator were any smaller, him and Yumi would be practically touching each other...he quickly shook those thoughts out of his head and walked out of the elevator before his cheeks would incriminate him to Odd. The last thing he needed was to have Odd making fun of him; Ulrich hated to be teased. The group followed the boy into the open space, and they soon approached the stairs that would take them to the bridge outside.

While walking up the stairs, which provided a new challenge for Aelita to concentrate on, she kept on wondering about something that felt so odd...as she kept getting higher and closer to the exit, the hammering sensation in her chest intensified in anticipation. Excitement run through her veins and her hands started to shake as she tried to recall her attempts at imagining the outside world...Jeremie had called it "impossible to describe...you'll see when you get there", and that moment was here at last. She was getting closer and closer...she could see the light pouring out of the exit...

As soon as she stepped out of factory, Aelita saw the sun above her, shining bright light and emitting warmth to her body. It took a few seconds for her green eyes to adjust from the shady factory to pure sunlight...but as soon as she could see, she immediately gasped in awe at the world stretching out in front of her.

The sun shone high above her in the midst of an ocean of blue sky stretching out into infinity...a horizon that extended endlessly, with white cottony clouds painting the sky in so many shaped and sizes, each of them unique and so high up...tall buildings of every height, even a few that seemed to reach out to the sky, green trees that dotted the grid of buildings, giving the city of metal a brighter color...the blueish water below her, reflecting everything like a perfect, peaceful mirror...the colors of everything, mixing and combining...it was such a beautiful world that reached out to the horizon endlessly, and all for her to explore...oh, it was almost too much for her. She had imagined so many things, yet not once had she thought that Earth could be so vast and gorgeous.

"Jeremie," Aelita breathed his name almost by instinct; he had become where she went and who she talked to whenever she had a problem or felt overwhelmed. And the latter was certainly true at the moment.

She turned from the gorgeous sky to Jeremie and looked straight into his eyes, only for that mystery feeling in her chest to increase. While the sky was beautiful in its own right, Aelita found herself getting lost in his impossibly blue eyes. Her heart clenched again, and she had to look away, unsure of all of these new sensations and emotions.

"Jeremie... it's so beautiful... I just... I never expected... all of this..." she spread her arms out as in an attempt to gather the whole world in them.

The boy was smiling. "Take a breath, Aelita," he instructed. She tilted her head and looked back at Jeremie perplexed, not quite understanding his request.

Jeremie noticed that she didn't follow, and instead of clarifying, he took a deep breath for her to see what he meant. Though still confused, the girl imitated his action, and rather awkwardly inhaled the cool afternoon air. The moment she felt her chest filling up with air, she could feel energy flowing throughout her body, making her legs and arms strong. Aelita smiled at this new discovery, just to feel a light breeze blow past her, cooling her body from the warm sunlight. How odd...she felt both warm and refreshed at the same time.

"Wow..." was all she could manage to voice, unable to describe how she felt. The sight, the fresh air, which carried a faint afternoon scent, the warm sunlight and all that it illuminated...it was all truly beautiful. Oh, never before had she felt like this, with so much energy and so much joy... for the very first time in her life, Aelita felt truly alive.

"Come on, Aelita," Jeremie said as walked past the girl, guiding her towards the city. "There's lots more to see."

"Uh, guys, I hate to interrupt, but don't forget we all still have class this afternoon," Yumi reminded everyone sensibly, crossing her arms.

Jeremie stopped and checked his watch, only to make a face upon realizing Yumi was right. He'd been hoping that classes would be over for the evening, but their earlier trip to Lyoko had only taken up one hour. He started mentally going over the classes he had this afternoon. If it were Chemistry or math he would miss it without a problem, but he still had Literature to go to, his least favorite class, and the only one he had less than a 98% in.

But there was no way that he was going to leave Aelita alone even for an hour, not when she was so naive about the world and could get into a lot of trouble. Not only that... but seeing how happy the girl was now, he didn't want to spend another moment without her. He wanted to explore the world with her, show her stuff, experience life as if for the first time with her. Her happiness was all Jeremie had come to want for a while now, and now that she was finally here... how could he let something like school drag him away from Aelita?

"She's right," Jim finally spoke. "And Jeremie, don't forget -"

"I won't," the boy said quickly, frustrated that he was forced to make this choice. He turned to look his two classmates in the eye. "Uh, guys... do you think -"

"No problem, Einstein," Odd interrupted as if he could read Jeremie's mind. "I understand if you two lovebirds want to be left _alone_."

"Hey, it's not that, I just want to uh," his normally brilliant mind failed him. "Uh, show her around..." Jeremie weakly protested as his cheeks lit up once again from embarrassment. Was it really that obvious that he had feelings for Aelita?

"Don't worry Jeremie, we'll cover for you in class," Ulrich promised kindly as him and the other two kids headed back to Kadic Academy.

"Thanks Ulrich," Jeremie called out to him.

"We'll meet you guys after class later, I'll call you," Yumi called back before the three of them ran back to the school, knowing there would be no return to the past to save them from detention this time.

"Well... I guess you kids really do care about school," Jim noted and looked at Jeremie and Aelita, who was busy looking down into the river, mesmerized by the way the water was flowing and glittering like diamonds on the surface. It was nothing like the digital sea back on Lyoko... for a moment she wondered what it would be like to touch the waves. Would her hands go right through them? They weren't solid, but they weren't air either...**  
**

"Sure Jimbo... oh, and... um," Jeremie cleared his throat. "Don't you have anything to you know... do?" he hoped beyond hope that Jim could take a hint.

"No, not really, ever since I got fired I've had lots of free time, so-" Jim commented, but one look at Jeremie's face told him that he was actually politely asking him to leave them alone. "You know what, I got some, uh...appointment with some doctor, so...you two have fun alone!" he waved at the two teenagers, then walked away, with a smirk on his face, knowing what Jeremie wanted to do.

"Come on, Aelita," Jeremie said as he turned to her pretty face again, happy that they were now completely alone. The thought thrilled him to the core. "I have something I really want to show you."


	2. First

Chapter 2: First

Three teenagers were walking across the cool forest, their heads deep in thought as they silently made their way back to school. Even Odd had talked little during the journey, as each of them remembered their trips to Lyoko in order to save the pink-haired princess and carry her safely to the tower.

It wasn't the first time that the kids found themselves in a bit of a hurry, running and gasping to refill their aching lungs, but they were hoping that it might be the last. And this time, unlike all of the others, they were running away from the factory, and not towards it. Were they really leaving Lyoko all alone, for the last time? It was hard to believe that something that had consumed their lives for over a year could be over with so suddenly. On the one hand, they were happy to be leaving the danger and stresses behind, but another part of them knew that they were going to miss being heroes.

"So, what's next for us?" Odd asked out loud with a hint of sadness in his voice that his friends didn't fail to notice. It was strange to think that all the adventures and excitement was over. It felt like it had ended so suddenly...Odd knew he would miss saving the world, being an unknown hero.

"I guess we move on and live our lives," Ulrich replied, a tone of melancholy in his voice. Although he knew that going to Lyoko and fighting XANA was dangerous, being a hero gave him a chance to do something he could never do in real life, a chance to be brave and conquer whatever obstacles were in his paths.

"Come on, guys, don't be so gloomy," Yumi added, but both boys couldn't detect any sings of sadness in her voice or on her calm face. "We knew that this day would come. You're acting as if we didn't have anything to do." Unlike her male friends, Yumi wasn't mourning at all...in fact, she felt almost relieved. While she did have a few good times on Lyoko, she always thought of it as a duty, rather than a chance for adventure. And now that it was over, she could focus on other areas of her life. Maybe she could even have a chance to spend some time with Ulrich...

"I know we do, Yumi, it's just that..." Odd paused for a moment to put his words into thoughts. "After all the time we spent on Lyoko, the real world seems kinda boring. I mean, there's nothing left to discover. I'm gonna miss being a hero."

"Come on, Odd, cheer up," Yumi said, giving him an encouraging smile. "I'm sure you'll find lots to do back in the real world," she assured her friend, but Odd and Ulrich just kept staring at the ground despite her best attempts. "Am I the only one besides Jeremie and Aelita that's happy that this is over?"

"I'm glad, but it'll just take some time to get used to a normal life," Ulrich replied. To him, Lyoko seemed like the perfect getaway from everything, it kept him distracted so he didn't have to think about the hardships and challenges of Earth. "It'll be weird to just stop fighting XANA all of a sudden," he pondered, as he realized that he didn't have a lot to do outside of Lyoko. Sometimes, even Lyoko became boring routine for him. Life before Lyoko was pretty uninteresting...well, that and Yumi. Ulrich felt different around her, a feeling in his veins that made his heart run...but there were always questions and doubts about her. Why was it so hard to just talk about the way he felt whenever their eyes met, or their fingers touched each other...

The three of them quickly approached their school, with only ten minutes to spare before their break was over. Tired from the hurried walk, they stood next to the vending machine and took turns buying sweets. Odd was deciding whether he wanted chocolate with nuts or not when he heard panting and running getting closer. He turned his attention away from the colorful wrappings and saw a familiar figure running towards the group.

"Look, Ulrich. It's your little sweetheart, coming to claim you again!" Odd teased. When Ulrich answered with a frown, he simply laughed to himself and watched with interest at what would be yet another failed attempt to charm him.

"Oh hi, Ulrich dear!" Sissi greeted the boy, completely ignoring Yumi, standing only a few feet away from him. The sugary sweet voice of his not-so-secret admirer caused Ulrich to flinch. He slowly turned around to face Sissi, trying not to cringe.

As usual Yumi felt a wave of jealousy bubble up in her heart, and she watched Urlich's every gesture, seeing if there was any hint that he had feelings for that… that… dimwit. Most of the time Yumi was a fairly level headed girl, but every time Sissi's name was mentioned, especially in the same sentence as Ulrich's… something about that just bothered her to the point where her cheeks flushed red and her heart clenched.

"What do you want, Sissi?" Ulrich said, barely hiding his annoyance.

"I was just wondering if you were doing anything tonight?" Sissi batted her eyelashes.

"Actually..." Ulrich paused, and Sissi's eyes lit up. His eyes turned to Yumi for a split second, only long enough to see the way she was looking at him. "...I wasn't, but now that _you_ ask, I'm going to have to find something else to do," he finished lamely and turned away, now blushing for a new reason.

"Oh, but why not?" Sissi asked and took a step forward to touch his muscular arm.

Ulrich immediately ripped his arm away and his eyes flashed as he turned back to Sissi. "Because, you latch onto me like a leech even when I've made it perfectly clear that I don't like you. Now why don't you go hang out with those _losers_ you call friends?"

Sissi felt her heart crack in pain at those words, but still refused to let tears flood her eyes. She wanted to yell something just as sassy back, but found the pain in her chest preventing it. Her normally haughty tone was reduced to tear-induced choking. "But...but we went out, and you...kissed me..."

Ulrich flushed and cringed at the memory. "I was just being nice, okay? It doesn't mean anything. Now leave me alone, Sissi," Ulrich said coldly and walked away towards his next class, his hands jammed into his pockets.

"Wow, ha ha, talk about a _rejection_!" Odd said loudly, laughing.

Sissi spun around to turn to him, fuming. "Oh, be quiet Odd, I don't see you with a date for tonight, either, because no one would ever want to date a _dork_ like you!" She huffed and turned to run away, trying to hide her now red and stinging eyes. Why was it that Ulrich always turned her down? What was wrong with her? Was she not every man's dream?

"Wait, Sissi, I'll go out with you!" Herb called out and ran after her with Nicholas in tow.

"Wait, was she..." Odd trailed off, but still felt a pang of guilt as he remembered the way Sissi had screamed at him. Her face had gotten close to his, and he'd thought he'd seen some tear drops in the corners of her rather lovely hazel eyes...he shook the feeling off and ran to catch up with his friends, who were heading towards class, walking side by side.

"Forget her, Ulrich," Yumi said and rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't worry, that's already done," the boy said and smiled at Yumi, who was now feeling much better. Why had she ever thought for a minute that Ulrich liked Sissi? It was so obvious that he didn't...but then again, Yumi couldn't make heads or tails of how Ulrich felt about herself, so how could she be sure? She just wished he would stop sending her mixed messages about his feelings.

At this second, the warning bell rang, letting all the students know the next class would be starting in less than five minutes.

"Anyway, I'll see you two later," Yumi called back and turned to make her way to her own class. "I'll call you later, Ulrich...and we can meet up somewhere to catch up with Jeremie and Aelita."

"Alright, bye Yumi," Ulrich nodded at the girl and found a smile had grown on his face and his heart thumped as he watched her walk away. He let out a contented sigh and then turned back to find Odd, wiping his smile off to prevent another round of teasing, and changed the subject. "Hey Odd, you think of a good enough excuse for Einstein yet? I think the infirmary one's getting old."

The normally chatty boy didn't respond, and silently walked with glazed eyes next to Ulrich, who raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Hey Odd, you awake?" he asked and gripped his shoulder.

Odd jumped about a foot. "Wha - oh...what did you say, Sissi went to the infirmary?"

Ulrich let out a pained sigh. "No, no, I asked if you...never mind..." he dropped the subject, figuring that Odd was still upset about Lyoko being in their past now. He wasn't exactly looking forward to life outside Lyoko either, but now that he thought about it... he just might finally gain the time to spend with Yumi...

* * *

"Oh, Jeremie, I just love it here! There are so many new sensations and feelings...I can't even describe how I'm feeling..." Aelita spoke with excitement and glee. She had visited so much. Jeremie had taken her to parks, where she had taken in so many new smells and scents, she could hardly believe there were so many of them, each unique and different yet still making her feel the same joy of being truly alive...she just kept discovering more and more about what her body could feel. "So many sights, so many sounds, so many smells..." the girl continued, remembering everything in ecstasy.

The boy beside her didn't say anything and just smiled as he watched the girl enjoy herself so much. He had worked so hard for over a year just to bring her here, and she had only been on Earth for a few hours, but it made it all worth it. Seeing the smile on her face, showing nothing but pure happiness as she discovered the whole world… it seemed like she couldn't be any happier.

But Aelita wasn't the only one experiencing new emotions. Jeremie found his heart glowing and beating unlike anything he'd ever felt before by being with her. To say he'd been awkward with girls before was an understatement, and this was the first time he'd ever developed any sort of relationship with one. He'd never had his hard work and skills repay him in this way before. And he was sure that he had never been happier either, sharing such a special moment with Aelita, that wonderful girl who made his heart beat unusually fast...

"I can't believe there's so much to explore! I can't help but wonder what might come next..." the girl added, and an idea suddenly hit Jeremie. There _was _something she had never experienced...he reached into his pocket and fished around for a particular item.

"What is it, Jeremie?" the girl asked curiously. The boy turned to her, seeing those lovely green eyes look at him with intrigue, but still shining joy unlike anything he'd ever experienced.

"I've got something for you," he answered, fully capturing Aelita's attention. "Here, try this," Jeremie offered and produced half of a milk chocolate candy bar from his pocket.

Aelita tilted her head curiously. "That's food, right?"

Jeremie smiled. "Yep, but better. It's chocolate. It's really sweet, smooth, and rich, and it just melts in your mouth." Realizing that probably didn't help her, Jeremie handed her the piece. "Here, just try it. You'll like it, I promise."

Aelita took the light brown rectangle into her hand and stared at it for a moment before parting her lips and inserting the piece of chocolate inside. As soon as the candy touched her tastebuds, the girl felt a tingling sensation running down her tongue and spine. Every part of her mouth was tingling oh so pleasantly, it was like she drinking pure sweetness. She closed her eyes as she explored every inch of the chocolate, feeling her tongue taste it over and over again, the sugary sweetness giving her so much energy. She felt her tongue exploding and flowing with such vibrant taste as she relished every second of it and let out a pleasant moan.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh, yes...that was...amazing," Aelita gushed in pure delight, feeling her body rushing and springing with energy.

"If you liked that, just wait until you try a whole meal," Jeremie said, and another idea popped into his brilliant mind. Oh, but that would mean...him and Aelita, in a restaurant, alone yet together...wasn't that kinda sorta like...a _date_?

"Jeremie, I'd love that!" Aelita immediately replied, already dying to explore yet another whole new world of sensations, wondering how many types of food there were and how they would taste. Meanwhile, Jeremie was contemplating whether to ask her out or not. Would she like to meet with him at night, share a meal and just talk to each other? Would she even agree to doing that with him?

_Don't be so pessimistic. She loves this world, she wouldn't reject it. It would be something more for her to experience. _

_Oh, but asking her...I don't know if I can do that... _

_It just takes a bit of courage._

_But it would imply that I like her..._

_Are you going to deny that? _

"Aelita?" the boy said, and Aelita turned to look at him again. He had his head and his gaze down, as if looking at the ground below him, and his hands behind his back. "I was wondering if...if you'd like...to have a meal with me tonight..." he managed to voice, holding his breath, preparing himself for whatever she might say.

"I'd love to, Jeremie!" Aelita answered with enthusiasm. A meal and Jeremie together, it seemed like a perfect night for her. It did seem kind of strange to eat together...but then again, she was new to this world. She was willing to try anything, and she couldn't help but feel even happier when Jeremie was with her. This was true even on Lyoko, as when she felt lonely being the sole inhabitant of an empty, lifeless world, his face and voice would always give her hope and a reason to smile, something to remember and enjoy, his kindness, his sacrifice... Jeremie was her guide in both worlds.

"So, um… I guess it's settled then?" Jeremie asked, trying to confirm.

Aelita smiled and reached over to grab his hand. "There's nothing I'd rather do then spend the rest of my day with you, Jeremie."

A blush warmed his face at her touch and words. "Really?"

Aelita nodded and her smile grew to reveal her perfectly straight teeth. A soft, happy giggle escaped her and she squeezed Jeremie's hand. "Yeah… you've helped me so much, you've given me so much… and I've never been so happy. Thank you for all that work you've done to bring me here."

"Aw, you're welcome…" he had to look away from her beautiful eyes for a moment.

She giggled again at how cute he was and then started pulling him along. "C'mon Jeremie, what else can you show me?"

He racked his brain, trying to remember all the fantasies he'd had of what they'd do when Aelita finally got here… after all, he had to kill some time before dinner…

"I know…" a smile lit up his face. "Aelita, you haven't heard much music before, have you?"

* * *

As the sun started to sink behind the faraway horizon and turned the blue sky into layers of peach, tangerine, and melon, Aelita watched the show eagerly while Jeremie started telling her about the scientific explanation for sunsets. She listened to him fully, and kept turning back and forth from his face to the lovely display in the sky. But long, elaborate explanations aside, Aelita had never seen such a beautiful display, it was as if some master artist had taken a gigantic paintbrush to the sky.

It was just the two of them; oddly enough, each of their friends had called separately, saying that they had other stuff to do for that night and couldn't meet back up: Yumi had some family obligation, Ulrich had that test to study for, and Odd apparently _did_ have a date that night. As much as the two loved their friends, they were glad that all of them had the kindness and sense to leave them alone.

Using his one free hand, since the other was firmly entangled with Aelita's, Jeremie opened the door to the restaurant he had selected for their date that night. It was close to the school and known for its good food and variety, so he figured it was a safe choice, and both he and Aelita could enjoy themselves.

The waitress led them to a corner booth next to the window, where the fading rays of the sun shone onto their table. She laid a menu in front of each of the teenagers.

"What's this?" Aelita asked as she picked up the paper and plastic menu.

The waitress raised an eyebrow, but Jeremie blushed and came to her rescue. "It's a menu, it tells all the different types of food that you can order."

Aelita nodded in understanding and read over the choices, only to be more confused. She didn't recognize any of these food items.

"So, what would you two like to drink?"

"Um, I'll just have water..." Jeremie said, then realized it might be a long night when Aelita gave a blank stare. He had no idea what the girl would like, so he didn't know what to suggest. "Just get water, Aelita."

"Okay…for me, too, then," she said.

"Great," the waitress said. "I'll be back in a moment to take your orders."

"Jeremie…" Aelita said warily as she looked over her choices. "What are all these different kinds of food? I had no idea there were so many!"

"Well, there's hundreds of animals, and each of them can be cut and prepared in many different ways, so there's literally thousands of different dishes. This place only serves a handful of those," Jeremie explained, happy to teach Aelita about Earth.

"But there just so many, and I don't know any of them! I can't choose..." the girl said, starting to feel a little uneasy. She wanted to enjoy this evening with Jeremie and have a good time, but now she didn't do what to do. Earth was so new and different, and she only been here less than a day.

"Don't worry, Aelita. I'm sure we can find a solution," Jeremie reassured her from his seat. He looked back at the menu, and quickly spotted a tasty option. Of course, there was no guarantee that she would like it, but it was worth a shot. "Tell you what, Aelita. I'll order us two Chicken Parmesan, okay?"

"What's that?" Aelita asked while checking the menu.

"It's chicken with spaghetti, and with some marinara sauce and cheese on top. I think you'll like it," Jeremie answered, giving her a smile, which was all that she needed to clear her doubts.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked as she approached the table with her little notebook and pen.

"Yes, two Chicken Parmesan, please," Jeremie answered politely, and after the waitress took the order, she took the menus and left to couple to themselves.

The two teenagers spent their time talking, with Aelita occasionally asking questions about Earth and trying to understand its nature. Once their dinner came, Aelita looked curiosity at her food, and after a brief lesson from Jeremie about table manners, Aelita tasted her chicken. She was surprised by how tasty it was, especially the sensations that she was having in her tongue. It was different from the sweet chocolate, it seemed like a more concentrated flavor, almost like every particle was holding all its goodness inside and tickled her tongue. She closed her eyes as she relished the taste so different, yet so pleasant.

"Like it?" Jeremie asked, hoping that he had made the right choice with his order.

"It's incredible!" Aelita said after carefully swallowing, and then proceeded to devour her dinner with sudden appetite. Jeremie couldn't help but watch from time to time Aelita enjoying her dinner so much, happy that she was having a good time. And she wasn't the only one. Ever since they had sat down, even though Jeremie felt like he was sweating endlessly, he had never felt so confident before. But it wasn't just that...sharing something like this with Aelita, just being able to talk so naturally and tell her about the wonders of this planet was making him smile.

How long had he dreamt of this, just being himself with a girl and having a good time? Jeremie never thought of himself as a very interesting or exciting guy. Most of the time, he found it hard to socialize well with others, or to fit in whenever he was in a large crowd. But with Aelita, he could just be himself. She was constantly marveled by the wonders of Earth, and she listened to him explain and share the discovery of the beautiful planet. He almost felt like he was rediscovering Earth himself, seeing everything in a new and unexpected way. With Aelita, Earth felt different._ He_ felt different...talking to Aelita just made him happier. She was different from any other girl that he'd met; it was in the way everything seemed so wonderful and exciting for her, how sweet she was, the way her lovely green eyes glittered whenever they were looking at him...they were so bright, so vibrant...

"Jeremie?"

"Huh?" was all that he could mutter, before realizing that he had been staring deeply into Aelita's eyes.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, wondering he fell silent and still so suddenly.

"No, everything perfect. Just happy that you're here," he replied, hoping that Aelita wouldn't be too curious about his thoughts.

"Me too," Aelita said, looking deeply at Jeremie...what was that strange feeling? She felt that hammering in her chest again, but there was something else...something much softer, yet more powerful, and it happened whenever she was with Jeremie. It wasn't entirely new...whenever she talked to Jeremie on Lyoko about Earth and how it'd be to be real, Aelita felt a strange sensation whenever she'd hear his voice, look at his face and see him worrying about her, caring about her, but this was much stronger...a lot stronger. Almost like it was trying to go outside her body.

Just then, she was surprised by the feeling of warmth surrounding her hand. She looked down and realized that Jeremie had put her hand over hers. She let her hand loose and he gave it a light squeeze. The feeling of his skin against hers, even if it was just the touch of fingertips...it made the hammering even faster, and the feeling grew more intense...until he finally retreated and went back to eating his meal. Although she wished that the moment had lasted longer, she figured, or at least hoped, that there would be plenty of that later on.

The rest of the meal went on smoothly, and after ordering two chocolate ice cream cones as dessert, giving Aelita another chance to explore the wonder of flavor, the time to pay the bill quickly arrived. As soon as the waitress left the bill, Aelita found herself wondering what was she supposed to do.

"Don't worry, Aelita, I'll pay," Jeremie calmed her as he took out his small wallet and paid for everything.

"I didn't bring any money..." Aelita said, thinking it was rude for him to pay for both of them.

"That's okay. The date's on me," he reassured her, and took a look at his watch. Was it really that hour? It felt like only an hour...they must've been talking for a long time. He looked outside the window where he could see the dark sky dotted with stars. "Shall we go?"

"Where?" Aelita asked, but nevertheless stood up and walked beside Jeremie as they left the restaurant. Once outside, Aelita experienced her first night on Earth. It was so different when the sun shone above; she could've thought it was another world...it was so weird, places previously shining orange and yellow were now dark blue and green, except for those spots lit by white street lights.

"Wow, everything is so different...this happens every day?" Aelita inquired with her ever-present curiosity.

"Yep. It's what separates days. Tomorrow, the sun will come up when the night ends, and it'll be morning. The cycle repeats itself over and over again...you'd better get used to it," Jeremie commented with a smile, as they continued to walk towards an uncertain destination.

Aelita assumed he was taking her to Yumi's house, as he told her that she'd be staying there while on Earth, but to be honest, she didn't want her night with him to end just yet. Everything was so different, she wanted Jeremie to be with her as she saw what night was like on Earth. She could hear different sounds and strange animals she had never seen. Everything looked so calm, like it was resting peacefully, nothing daring to disturb the stillness of such a perfect night. The air felt different too, colder and lighter, which made her shiver a bit.

"You okay, Aelita?" Jeremie noticed with concern, and then pulled her closer using his arm and pushed her towards him, and rubbed his hand against her arm, letting her feel the warmth of his body.

"Yes, now that I'm with you," she answered, looking at him with so much tenderness, and she leaned her head on her shoulder...he could always find a way to make her feel better. Even in the dark night, Jeremie could see her eyes glittering with joy, making her smile glow with happiness. "Where are we going, Jeremie?" Aelita asked again, hoping that he wasn't just going to drop her off just yet.

"I was thinking that maybe we could enjoy the night some more before we go to sleep," and he cleared Aelita's worries with that, knowing that Jeremie didn't want to leave her just yet either. "There's a place I want to show you. It's not far from here, if you don't mind."

"No, I'd love to. I've had a wonderful night, I don't want to leave you just yet," Aelita admitted, and felt that strange feeling inside again as Jeremie took her hand once more and interlaced their fingers. What was that wonderful feeling that made her happier than anything else in the whole world when she was so close to Jeremie?

Along the way, Jeremie took several small detours whenever Aelita saw something that caught her eye. They ended up going to the heart of the city, where Aelita was completely awed and mesmerized by the sheer power and brightness of neon lights.

She saw lights of so many colors, all blending and mixing in a sea of light. She was awestruck by the huge city and all its people, all swimming in an intense river of reds, blues, greens, and so many other colors dancing and glowing in front of her. Once they had escaped the noise and intensity of the city, Jeremie and Aelita soon walked by much calmer parks and houses as their own body rhythms relaxed.

"We're almost there, Aelita," Jeremie assured the girl, who was still smiling from all the excitement. But even though she had just experienced a great rush, the girl had no hurry to get there.

"Don't worry, I can wait. I waited more than a year for this, to be here on Earth, to be with you..." Aelita said, although that last part had slipped out almost involuntarily. She said it even before she could think about it. Now she felt heat on her cheeks, although she wasn't why, but she figured the way Jeremie's lovely eyes were looking at her had something to do with it.

"Here we are," Jeremie announced, and Aelita took her eyes off his adorable face and towards her surroundings. It was almost...like a fantasy. A clear view of a lake reflected the dark sky like a flawless mirror. Trees surrounded a clearing in the middle of a valley, and all around it flowers of every colors and scent danced lightly to the wind that was keeping her cool, and below her sat a blanket of freshly cut grass. And above her, millions and millions of stars, all of them glittering like a sea of tiny diamonds dotting the sky as the full moon made its presence clear with its silver surface and shine, which gave the couple enough light to be able to look at each other, yet not much to give them a sense of privacy.

"Jeremie...where are we? What is this?" Aelita managed to speak after a brief moment of stunned silence. It was so beautiful...every color, every floral scent, the water, the wind, the moon...it was everything that she had imagined and more to be on Earth. And Jeremie had given it all to her, he had worked so hard to give her all this

But when Jeremie turned to face her directly, and squeezed her hand along with a gaze that made her fell that her insides were melting...she didn't really want all that anymore. Yes, it was beautiful and everything she had dreamed...but Jeremie, it was him who had given all his time and effort just for her to experience all this. Oh, how she wanted to thank him, to let him know how much she had waited for this...then that feeling came back, as she remembered all the time she spent sitting in lonely towers and desolated landscapes...it was Jeremie who gave her hope of a better future. Hope that she could defeat an evil virus, that she could be human, to be with him...and he gave her all that and more.

"This...this is a special place. I came here a long time ago, I got lost when trying to find my way home. It was so beautiful, but it seemed like nobody had ever come here...I didn't tell anyone, I didn't want to spoil it. I used to come here and dream...that maybe one day I could show someone just as special this place," Jeremie admitted as he opened his heart to her. Nothing had ever felt so right as this: to tell her and show her what he was feeling.

"Aelita...I want to share all this with you. I never met anyone like you. You're so...wonderful, I can't even describe it. I wanted to make you happy more than anything. You made me feel like I wasn't useless, that I could help someone and protect you from harm. I feel so happy around you, like nothing in the world can be wrong, everything is new and unique and..." Jeremie had to stop, as his heart felt it was going to burst from all those feelings piling. He was tired of hiding, of trying to avoid humiliation and rejection by not saying what he felt. He wanted her to know how much she meant to him, to finally let his heart loose of all those chains.

Aelita felt a droplet of water descend from her eye and travel down her cheek, as she felt that hammering once more, only this time that feeling felt like it was going to explode inside her. She just couldn't believe it...all those feelings coming back, how much she longed to finally touch him...how she once dreamed of kissing him...showing him just how much she wanted him. For someone to devote so much time and energy to make her happy...only Jeremie could do it. Only he could make her so happy, make her feel like she was really a human all along, that she belonged with him. She wanted to stay between his arms forever, to feel his warmth and share her joy.

Jeremie suddenly released her hands and slowly put one of his hands on each cheek as their faces inched closer. She could see it in his eyes...he felt the same way, the same desire. "Aelita, I - I..." Jeremie stopped, as no words could express his true emotions. He closed his eyes, and slowly pulled Aelita to him, their lips waiting so furiously to finally meet, to let their hearts touch each other. Aelita couldn't think... she felt her instinct guide her body. Trusting her heart, she finally closed that last inch and gently placed her lips on his.

As soon as her lips felt the soft, molding flesh of Jeremie's lips, she felt like her chest was exploding. She felt all those feelings rush all over her body...oh, the kiss...the way his lips gently and slowly travelled hers, the way the warm flesh danced with hers, she could feel every inch of it, their lips molding and pushing against each other...she felt the desire, the want inside her grow more and more...it was too wonderful for words. She could feel how much he cared for her, how much he wanted to be close to her...she felt pure happiness flowing inside her...she gave in to her desire as she let her body control her own lips, letting herself succumb to the incredible pleasure. It was almost too good to be true...

When Jeremie felt Aelita's sweet lips kissing him, he lost all reason, leaving only his heart to experience the joy running through him. He was kissing Aelita...all those locked up feelings and emotions, finally released...it felt amazing. He could feel her pushing his own lips...it was beyond anything he could've imagined. The way she let her lips move with his own, letting him feel every inch of the moment...he felt like he was melting from the joy and bliss. He had never felt this way before, he never would've imagined that he would get this close to a girl...but Aelita, she was different...he had never wanted something so much. And nothing had ever wanted him back like this...he felt her own want in her lips, wanting more and more. He let his heart be free, and he felt all those emotions rushing from her lips to his heart...Aelita...he loved her...

Alas, their bodies soon claimed for air to breathe, and they finally pulled away and breathed roughly, exhausted yet amazed by what just happened. They had let their instinct guide their bodies...and they had never felt so good. They looked at each other deeply, thinking the same thoughts, knowing that they had found something really special...

"Jeremie..."

"Aelita..." he breathed, lost in her eyes and in his own heart…until he remembered where they were and the time. "I'm sorry, but we have to go, it's late..."

Aelita wasn't happy that the moment had been cut so short, but she couldn't complain. What she had just experienced...it was truly beyond anything she knew. And now, the feeling inside her was more powerful than ever, beating loudly in her ears. They slowly turned to leave, and walked out of the clearing, their hands interlaced as they walked back to Yumi's house. And all the way, all Aelita could think was Jeremie...the moment of passion that they shared, she had never been so happy...

"Well, your castle awaits you, princess…" Jeremie said rather reluctantly once their destination had been reached in the too-short walk.

Aelita turned to look at Yumi's house and smiled a little. "Thanks for walking me here, and… for everything else, showing me everything, explaining about Earth, the dinner and…" she couldn't finish, though they both knew what she meant. Feeling the odd sensation of heat on her cheeks, Aelita stopped, and then looked back at Jeremie, drinking in his blue eyes. "I really couldn't have asked for a more perfect day."

"It was my pleasure, Aelita," Jeremie admitted honestly. "I had a lot of fun, too."

The streetlights above them illuminated each of the teenagers' smiling face.

"Well… Good night," Aelita said and took hold of Jeremie's face to once again press her own lips against his. The contact sent another shock of tingles down her spine and she shivered from the pleasure. His lips were so strong yet so tender, so warm, so moist…. they fit against hers perfectly.

A light smack echoed from their reluctant parting, and for a second Aelita let her index finger gently trace over Jeremie's cheek while she looked into his heavenly blue eyes.

"Good night," Jeremie barely managed to whisper, feeling incredibly surreal.

Aelita let out another giggle before turning and heading into Yumi's house. Before she opened the door, she turned once again to look at Jeremie. "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, the pink-haired girl entered into the house and was gone from Jeremie's vision… but not his heart.

Minutes after Aelita had left, Jeremie still found himself staring at the door, a huge grin on his face, laughing, feeling in a daze, wondering if that had actually happened to him. Had him and Aelita really just had a date and kissed? Was this real? It was hard to believe… but no, as Jeremie rubbed his lips together, he noticed they were still tingling and still held the sweet taste of Aelita.

"_Wow…_" Jeremie said to himself and shook his head in giddiness. "Am I lucky or what? Heh…" He laughed again from the pure thrill of it all and started heading back to the school, happily whistling the whole way.

* * *

"So, how was your first day on Earth?" Yumi asked Aelita once the girl had come into her room fresh out of the shower and dressed in warm PJ's.

Aelita plopped down onto the borrowed bed, letting her legs dangle off the side and her bare feet brush against the carpet. She was still in all but a daze since the end of the date, and had barely heard what Yumi had asked her.

She closed her eyes in blissful remembrance. "Oh, it was just wonderful Yumi… I can't even go into everything that I saw and felt and learned today… it was all so beautiful… me and Jeremie went to the park, and the city, and we saw all of these neon lights, and the sunset, and the night sky with stars, and all the different flower scents, you wouldn't believe how many there are…and I also had a meal for the first time. I had no idea that food would ever taste so… amazing. It's indescribable how wonderful food tastes. And Jeremie…"

Yumi, whose smile had grown larger with each subsequent word, finally had to speak at the last one. "And Jeremie?" she prompted, feigning ignorance.

"Yes, Jeremie…" Aelita pronounced his name with tenderness and couldn't help but blush. "He's the one who led me around, explaining and showing me everything about Earth… I owe him a lot. We had a lot of fun together." She considered telling Yumi about the kiss, but decided against it. That would be something just for her and Jeremie to share.

"I'm sure you did." Yumi said and stood up. "Anyway… I won't keep you up, Aelita, but I'm glad that you had a good time… with Jeremie… but if you need anything at all or have any questions, be sure to ask."

Right before Aelita was about to respond, her mouth opened almost involuntarily, sucking in air as it grew into a large cavity. A little frightened, Aelita closed her mouth again.

Yumi laughed at Aelita's bewildered expression. "That's called a yawn, it means that you're tired."

"Oh, okay…"

"Well, good night, Aelita. I'll make sure and wake you in the morning," Yumi finished with a yawn of her own and headed towards the door.

"Uh, Yumi," Aelita called out, stopping the girl from retiring to her own bedroom.

She turned. "Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you something… I meant to ask Jeremie about it, but I just… didn't. But, well, I have this feeling, right here." Aelita raised her hand and spread it across her chest. "I've been feeling it all day. It's pleasant, but also strange, like it's coming from inside my body."

Yumi smiled wisely. "From your heart? Did you feel it all the time?"

"Well… sometimes more than others…" she explained, suddenly finding it very hard to talk. "But it's so strong, and yet tender, so thrilling, and yet so calming… I can't tell if it's coming from outside my body or inside, but I think it's an emotion and not a sensation…" she said, recalling when Jeremie had explained the difference.

The older girl nodded in understanding. "It's called love. Well… I think it's called love. Love has a lot of forms, I mean, there's crushes and sometimes you just like a person; that's when you have feelings for them, but they're not as strong. I think love takes time to happen. And you can love someone in different ways; I love my parents and Hiroki (sometimes), and I also love my friends, and –" she stopped herself in the nick of time before she'd said Ulrich, as if he was somehow different from the rest of her friends… "B-but as I was saying, I do think that what you're feeling is an emotion, from your heart, as a reaction to someone else. And I'm thinking… that someone else for you is Jeremie."

Aelita blinked and blushed. "You think that I… _love_ him?"

Yumi considered and then shrugged. "I don't know, girl, you're going to have to figure that out for yourself."

"How do you know so much about it?"

"I don't," Yumi said immediately, and had to turn away and head for her room, not liking where this conversation was going.

Aelita thought for a moment. "Is this like how you feel around Ulrich?"

Heat immediately rose to Yumi's cheeks, and she decided that now would be a good time to leave. "Good night, Aelita!" she called behind her.

And with a quiet door slam, Aelita turned out the lights and settled down into her bed... but her heart was still pounding in excitement and her brain would not let her rest, going over all the fun and amazing times she'd had on her first day on Earth. Today had been more than a dream come true… and Aelita could hardly wait to get up tomorrow… so she could see Jeremie again, and figure out what exactly she was feeling around him. But until then… she had enough memories and happy thoughts to get her through the night.


End file.
